killzonefandomcom-20200223-history
Helghan
Helghan is a planet orbiting the star Alpha Centauri A of the Alpha Centauri system, and is home to the Helghast. The events of Killzone 2 and ''Killzone 3'' take place on Helghan, as well as the final events of Killzone: Shadow Fall and Killzone: Mercenary. History Helghan Corporation The Helghan Corporation's colonization fleet first reached Helghan when they entered Alpha Centauri in 2128, and named it after their company. The planet was deemed uninhabitable due to hazardous dust and lightning storms, so the Helghan Corporation chose to deploy a prefabricated space station in its orbit to manage automated facilities on the surface. Orbital facilities began to grow around Helghan in the following years, and the Helghan Corporation made good profits from the production of energy on Helghan, which was sold to ships which passed through the system. Shipbuilding also becomes an industry of Helghan, and becomes the largest of its kind outside of Earth. Helghans population pre-war was an estimated two billion people but post-war Helghan only has about 400 million people left, whilst the rest of the Helghasts fled to Vekta as refugees. First Extrasolar War In 2200, the First Extrasolar War breaks out in Alpha Centauri between the Helghan Administration and the United Colonial Nations. The Helghan fleet meets the UCA Navy over Helghan, but are no match for the superior UCA Navy ships. During the battle many of the orbital facilities surrounding Helghan were destroyed, including the main hub which was home to the shipbuilding and management of the Helghan industries. Following the war, the Helghan Administration is dissolved and the system is put under direct ISA administration. The planet of Helghan becomes the destination of many Helghan loyalists who leave Vekta to escape ISA occupation beginning in 2204 and ending by 2210. Helghan Resurgent Settlements are set up on Helghan's surface during 2215-2220, and by 2305 the settlers manage to eke out a brutal living on the planet. Due to the environment of the planet, the bodies of the inhabitants eventually adapt to the harsh conditions, becoming the now-mutated Helghast. However, due to ongoing sanctions placed on the planet by the UCN and enforced by the ISA, Helghan went through an economic depression, causing mass starvation and industrial collapse. This made its inhabitants more bitter towards the ISA and their collaborators, and allowed for Scolar Visari's rise to power in 2347. Visari attempted to spread Helghan's power and began the Second Extrasolar War in 2357 by invading nearby Vekta. Following the failure of the invasion, the ISA invaded Helghan in 2359. Casualties were high on both sides, leading to the Helgast devastating Pyrrhus with a nuclear weapon and Visari himself dying at the hands of an impulsive ISA soldier. After Visari's death, a political conflict over who will assume the role of Autarch was waged between Admiral Orlock of the Helghast Military and Jorhan Stahl, the very influential chairman of the private weapons manufacturer, Stahl Arms. As the remnants of the ISA fought to survive, Stahl developed weapons using irradiated Petrusite gathered from the Pyrrhus nuclear blast zone, such as a new Arc Cannon or irradiated Petrusite-based perimeter defenses and energy shielding. In particular, an experimental flagship built by Stahl carried hundreds of missiles whose warheads were filled with irradiated Petrusite and, alongside a massive Helghast invasion fleet, planned to eradicate all life on Earth by saturating the entire planet with the new Petrusite missiles. However, the political struggle between now-Autarch Orlock and Jorhan Stahl came to a climax, resulting in the death of Autarch Orlock and the Helghast race being plunged into civil war. This allowed the remaining ISA forces to destroy Stahl's cruiser with hijacked Helghast Strike Fighters, causing it to plummet to, then explode in low orbit over Helghan. The cruiser's destructive payload of irradiated Petrusite missiles then detonated due to secondary explosions, with the resulting wave of energized radiation destroying the entire Helghast invasion fleet, a large space station, and violently irradiating most life on Helghan. This catastrophe later became known as the Terracide. Cold War As of now, Helghan is an irradiated, near-lifeless planet. Though a small portion of the population had survived, presumably by fleeing to protected and fortified shelter or wearing protective gear, the entire planet has been irrevocably devastated. Not too long after this the Vektan government offered the remaining Helghast people to leave their devastated planet and live on Vekta. During the course of 30 years after the Second Extrasolar War, the Helghast people live on Vekta separated from the Vektan people by large security walls in New Helghan. During the events of Killzone: Shadow Fall it is revealed that only a part of Helghan population escaped to Vekta. Others have dug deep underground, constructing fortified subterranean military bases and construction facilities, where they spent the three decades serving under Jorhan Stahl and rebuilding Helghan's military might, all in preparation for a final war against the Vektans. Geography and Economy Helghan is a hellish world, only recently made remotely habitable. Much of the planet is covered by rocky terrain and dominating canyons with some arctic-like areas; there are even oases of sorts, in the form of hostile jungles teeming with dangerous predators. Helghan is rich in natural resources and minerals, mainly Petrusite. During Visari's reign, most of the planet's economy and resources were centered into building and maintaining Helghan's large armies and a fleet for interstellar conquest, leaving little funds for the improvement of the general population's well-being, hence the slums, dismal civilian infrastructure, and a visible lack of luxuries on Helghan. Fauna and Flora Although a harsh planet, Helghan does have several basic forms of wildlife as befits a natural ecosystem. Insects seem to be the primary form of indigenous life, though most seem to be somewhat larger than their average Terran counterparts. Included are many harmless electric beetles that seem to fill the lower half of a natural food chain, serving as common scavengers that help to keep the planet free of organic refuse. Likewise, there are also aggressive predators in the form of the common petrusite spider, which can grow to be as large or larger than any large Terran rodents (i.e. rats, beavers, capybaras, etc.). It is normally found in the subterranean areas & wastelands of Helghan; based on observations, it seems to hunt prey by stunning them with an electric shock/bite, upon which it hunts as any standard spider would, via the dissolving of prey into a liquid and immediate ingestion of said liquid. In-game, the Petrusite Spider will attack the player with an electric bite. Helghan's plant life is also larger than standard Terran flora, as several plants are seen bearing resemblance to standard weeds, but are much larger. In its more tropical regions, Helghan is host to plants that can only be classified as bizarre. Some are almost animal-like in appearance, such as large fungi that appear to have hyphae structured like crab legs, and carnivorous plants resembling spider legs that attempt to skewer prey as it passes. Some plants share some similarity to Earth plants, to a small degree venus fly traps specifcally. The Burster, which slightly resembles a cacti, but glows orange and whose needles burst out of it when shot. Also seen in the tropical regions are strange avian creatures flying above the jungle canopy. It is unknown if any of Helghan's ecosystem survived the Terracide. Populated Areas *Pyrrhus Deep, also called Pyrrhus City, is the largest populated area and capital city of Helghan. Notable locations included Visari Square, Visari Palace, Visari Corporation, Stahl Arms, Corinthmetall, and the Vektan Embassy. This city was later nuked by order of Visari to prevent Avenger Convoy from seizing it during the invasion. *Konstantine City was where Visari evacuated the population from Pyrrhus Deep prior to the nuclear strike. Thoralf-Sigurd-Vig is located here. *Suljeva Village is a settlement located in the Maelstra Barrens. It is populated by miners, and noted for its large collection of abandoned factories and refineries. Government Before Scolar Visari's rise to power, Helghan was ruled by the remains of the corporate Helghan Administration, which had once ruled over Alpha Centauri before the First Extrasolar War. Visari seized total power in the government after a popular coup in 2347, and was elected Autarch. With total control over all of Helghan, he reshaped the Helghan Administration into the Helghan Empire, a militaristic totalitarian regime along fascist lines. With the recent death of Visari, control of the Empire fell to the Senate and charged them with appointing a new Autarch. Admiral Orlock was later appointed to this position, but ruled for less than a single day before his death alongside his rival for the position, Jorhan Stahl. With the irradiation of Helghan and the relocation of the Helghast, the planet is largely uninhabited and lawless. Gallery kzm_conceptart_environments_station.jpg Helghan Ruins.jpg Helghan Ruins 2.jpg SF Dossier 15.jpg|Planet Helgan in-game dossier file. 1500 helghan 01.jpg Orbital View of Helghan.PNG|Orbital view of Helghan See also *Helghast *Second Extrasolar War *Scolar Visari *Petrusite pl:Helghan ru: Category:Planets Category:Helghan Category:Helghast Category:Helghast Empire Category:History of Killzone Category:Locations Category:Killzone 2 Category:Killzone 3 Category:Killzone: Mercenary Category:Killzone Shadow Fall